Starfleet Corps of Engineers
The Starfleet Corps of Engineers (also known as Starfleet Engineering or Starfleet Engineering Corps) was an agency in Starfleet tasked with solving specialized engineering problems. This agency was one of the oldest, with its origins dating back to the United Earth Starfleet. The agency was located at Fleet Operations Center in San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector. They had a galaxy-wide reputation, including among the United Federation of Planets' enemies like the Dominion, as the undisputed masters of technological adaptation and modification. ( ) History After the was damaged during their five-year mission, the Engineering Corps informed Christopher Pike they had no idea when the Enterprise would be back online. ( ) In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on this agency was located in the Federation database. ( ) The Corps of Engineers was responsible for the construction of an underground laboratory complex on the Regula asteroid, where the second phase of the Genesis Project was conducted. ( ) In an alternate timeline experienced by Harry Kim in 2372, he was approved a transfer to Starfleet Engineering Corps, where he worked as a starship design specialist, and was awarded the Cochrane Medal of Excellence for outstanding advances in warp theory. ( ) In 2375, during the Dominion War, Klingon starships could be made immune to the Breen energy dampening weapon by adjusting the tritium intermix of their ships' warp cores. This "fix" would not work on Federation ships and Starfleet Chief Miles O'Brien forwarded his findings to Starfleet Engineering for more in-depth analyses. ( ) In 2378, Kathryn Janeway lamented that they didn't have a Corps of Engineers to build a planet-wide system of atmospheric processors to decontaminate 's homeworld. ( ) Personnel * Harry Kim and Lasca in an alternate timeline Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector In January of 2155, Starfleet officer C. Trinneer was a notable member of this agency. He was listed on one of the directory placards at Starfleet Command's Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector. His office was located in room #5550. ( , United Earth directory) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with the Engineering Division on the on stardate 9715.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The following personnel were noted for their work with the Engineering Group on the on stardate 40759.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Captain * Captain * Captain * Captain * Captain * Captain * Captain USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) The following personnel were noted for their work with the Engineering Division on the . ( , dedication plaque) * Richard James (previously worked on the Enterprise-D) * * * * Captain James Mees (previously worked on the Enterprise-D) * * Appendices Background information The Starfleet Corps of Engineers appear to fulfill an equivalent role to the real world , or s in general. In the first draft script of , Geordi La Forge mentioned this organization in a remark he voiced about the Enterprise-D, after the ship's saucer section crashed on Veridian III. He stated, "The entire Starfleet Engineering Corps couldn't get her off the ground." Apocrypha In the non-canon Star Trek novels, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers has its own series, Star Trek: SCE. The novels follow Captain and his SCE team aboard a starship, the da Vinci, in the late 2370s. A temporally transplanted Scotty is the head of SCE. External link * * de:Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte nl:Starfleet ingenieurskorps Corps of Engineers Corps of Engineers